A gardening tool such as a mower performs the tool function mainly in a way that a motor of a main body brings functional accessories (e.g., a blade) into operation. Generally speaking, such tools are characterized by higher power and movement of the functional accessories is characterized by high speed and high frequency, which therefore may bring certain hidden danger to an inattentive operator's safety. Currently danger is usually avoided by providing a longer handle to try and keep the operator far away from the main body. However, in order to conveniently receive the mower, the handle is received in a manner such as folding or rotating. In this way, it is possible that when the handle is in a received state and the user is too close to the main body, the user misoperates the switch and thereby starts the mower, whereupon the operator may place themselves into danger by getting too close to the main body.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.